Back to the Future: The Card Game
Back to the Future: The Card Game was a card game created by Looney Labs and released on September 3, 2010. It plays similarly to their previous game, Chrononauts, however with a heavy theme from the Back to the Future trilogy. Gameplay The object of the game is to flip Linchpins along the timeline to change the past or the future. Linchpins also flip ripplepoints farther down the timeline. After a player has changed history to their liking, in order to preserve their existence, they must prevent the flux capacitor from being invented by Emmett Brown and are declared the winner of the game. Cards *'ID Cards' - Ten cards featuring CUSCO identification on one side, and one of ten possible descendants of either the McFly family, Brown family, Tannen family, Needles family, Strickland family, Wilson family, or Berry family. *'Timeline Cards' - Twenty-four cards arranged six by four to represent the timeline from 1885 to 2015 **A-1: September 1, 1885, 12:00 am: Hill Valley Still Needs a New Blacksmith / Emmett Brown Arrives in the Old West (Ripple Point) **A-2: September 4, 1885, 5:11 pm: Clara Clayton Falls Into Ravine / Clara Clayton Doesn't Fall Into Shonash Ravine (Linchpin) **A-3: September 5, 1885, 8:09 pm: Buford Shoots the Blacksmith / Buford Tries to Kill Blacksmith(Linchpin) **A-4: September 7, 1885, 8:16 am: Buford Tannen Arrested for Murder / Buford Tannen Arrested for Robbery (Ripple Point) **A-5: September 8, 1885, 2:00 pm: Hill Valley Holds Funeral(s) / September 15, 1885, 2:00 pm: Hill Valley Hosts Wedding (Ripple Point) **A-6: December 1, 1885, 12:00 pm: Chasm Renamed Clayton Ravine / Chasm Renamed Eastwood Ravine (Ripple Point) **B-1: November 5, 1955, 4:20 pm: Emmett Brown Invents the Flux Capacitor / Emmett Brown Hangs a Clock in His Bathroom (Linchpin) ***B-1: (4) November 5, 1955, 4:20 pm: Emmett Brown Invents the Flux Capacitor / Mysterious Forces Prevent You From Changing This Event at This Time (Linchpin) **B-2: November 12, 1955, 6:38 pm: Biff Tannen Behaves Like a Jerk As Usual / Biff Tannen Gives Sports Almanac to Younger Self (Linchpin) **B-3: November 12, 1955, 9:05 pm: George McFly Punches Biff / George Doesn't Confront Biff (Linchpin) **B-4: November 12, 1955, 9:18 pm: George McFly Kisses Lorraine / George & Lorraine Do Not Kiss (Linchpin) **B-5: March 26, 1958, 2:22 pm: Biff Tannen Turns 21 / Hill Valley Man Wins Big at Races (Ripple Point) **B-6: November 5, 1963, 3:21 am: Lorraine and George McFly Become Parents / November 23, 1963, 8:22 pm: Lorraine and Biff's First Date (Ripple Point) **C-1: July 10, 1965, 10:01 am: George McFly Gets a Short Story Published / George McFly Gets a Job at a Place Where Biff Tannen Is His Boss (Ripple Point) **C-2: March 15, 1973, 9:35 pm: George McFly Honored / George McFly Murdered (Ripple Point) **C-3: December 7, 1973, 3:00 pm: Lorraine and George McFly's 15th Wedding Anniversary / Lorraine Marries Biff Tannen (Ripple Point) **C-4: August 24, 1980, 9:53 am: Biff's Auto Detailing Opens / Biff's Casino Opens (Ripple Point) **C-5: May 23, 1983, 1:01 pm: Emmett Brown Commended / Emmett Brown Committed (Ripple Point) **C-6: October 26, 1985, 1:33 am: Emmett Brown Murdered by Libyan Terrorists / Emmett Brown Almost Killed (Linchpin) **D-1: October 27, 1985, 10:55 am: Marty McFly Avoids Car Crash / Marty Injured in Car Crash (Linchpin) **D-2: May 1, 1994, 12:34 pm: "Chapel O' Love" Goes to #11 / Marty & Jennifer Get Married (Ripple Point) **D-3: October 21, 2015, 4:42 pm: Marty McFly Jr Says "No" / Marty McFly Jr Says "Yes" (Linchpin) **D-4: October 21, 2015, 4:48 pm: Gang Jailed / Youth Jailed (Ripple Point) **D-5: October 21, 2015, 7:18 pm: "Fired Up" Goes Platinum / Marty McFly Gets Fired (Ripple Point) **D-6: October 29, 2015, 3:20 am: Marlene McFly Goes On Tour / Marlene McFly Goes to Prison (Ripple Point) *'Items' - Green cards that represent items in player's possession. **Bulletproof Vest **Dust Jacket from Gray's Sports Almanac **Emergency Cash (allows the player to substitute any item on a DoubleBack card) **Futuristic Clothing **George's First Novel **Grays Sports Almanac **Hoverboard **Lightning Prediction (needed to activate the v2 Time Car) **McFly Family Photo **Metal Pie Pan **Mr. Fusion **Overpowered Locomotive (needed to activate the v5 Time Car) **Plutonium (both pellet and case cards, needed to activate the v1 Time Car) *'Memos' - Green cards that allow the player to cancel another player's action **Fax From the Future **Telegram from a future friend trapped in the past **Tomorrow's Newspaper *'Time Machines' - Six black and gray cards representing the variations of the DeLorean time machine or the Jules Verne Time Train. *'Action Cards' - Blue cards that allow a basic action to be played. *'Power Action Cards' - Purple cards that allow an advanced action to be played. *'DoubleBack Cards' - Cards that allow the player to change history up to two times if they possess a corresponding item. The Pizza Hydrator card, a special card sold only at Looney Labs SuperStores, acts as an item and allows the player to trade in for five cards. Player names It should be noted that names of individuals in this game, save for Verne Brown are not likely considered canon. *Verne Brown: His timeline is dependent on "Emmett Arrives in Old West", "Hill Valley Hosts Wedding", and "Emmett Brown Commended". *Marty McFly III: His timeline is dependent on "George Gets a Short Story Published", "Lorraine & George Become Parents", "Marty & Jennifer Get Married", and "Gang Jailed". *Jules McFly: His timeline is dependent on "George Gets a Short Story Published", "Lorraine and George McFly's 15's Wedding Anniversary", and "Marty McFly Avoids Car Crash". *Electra McFly: Her timeline is dependent on "Buford Tannen Arrested for Murder", "Lorraine Marries Biff Tannen", and "'Fired Up' Goes Platinum". *Marlin Berry: His timeline is dependent on "Chasm Renamed Clayton Ravine", "George Gets A Short Story Published", and "Marlene McFly Goes On Tour". *Clara Wilson: Her timeline is dependent on "Chasm Renamed Eastwood Ravine", "Biff's Auto Detailing Opens", and "Gang Jailed". *Buffy Tannen: Her timeline is dependent on "Buford Tannen Arrested For Robbery", "Lorraine & Biff's First Date", and "George McFly Gets a Job at a Place Where Biff Tannen Is His Boss". *Tiffany Tannen: Her timeline is dependent on "Buford Tannen Arrested For Robbery", "Biff's Casino Opens", and "Youth Jailed". *Clay Strickland: His timeline is dependent on "Hill Valley Still Needs A New Blacksmith", "Chasm Renamed Eastwood Ravine", and "Emmett Brown Committed". *Darlene Needles: Her timeline is dependent on "Emmett Brown Arrives in the Old West", "Hill Valley Man Wins Big at Races", and "Marlene McFly Goes to Prison". External links *Looney Labs page *YouTube Looney Labs Overview Category:Board and card games Category:BTTF media